An Unwanted Child
by babyangelholic
Summary: AU-Mother...someone who loves their children dearly, sincerely and tenderly. Mother... someone who will stay by their children's side in every condition. However, it is not for Zero... the mother he loves... the mother he cherishes only bring him pain that he can't hold it. The Endless painful love he has for his mother. As his mother keeps treating him as an unwanted child. KaZe!
1. Foreword

**Hello there! it is me, babyangelholic again. Another fic for u guys. and as it said, it is AU story which I remake from my YJ fanfic. LOL. I hope u guys enjoy it! Happy reading!**

**VK does not belong to me... I wish I did! LOL**

**Prologue. **

Mother…

What is Mother?

Do All mothers love her children?

Do they cherish them?

But… why….why is Zero being treated like this?

Why Okaa-san….? what has Zero done?

Is Zero a bad kid?

Tell me Okaa-san… tell Zero…

Or…

It is because Okaa-san does not love Zero right?

Okaa-san does not want Zero at all…

Okaa-san…. it is cold here…

Can Okaa-san hug Zero like Obaa-san hug Zero?

Okaa-san… Gomenne Okaa-san… Gomennasai if Zero did many things that made Okaa-san mad.

Zero loves Okaa-san…

And Zero will always love Okaa-san…

"Okaa-san…. Okaa-san…." A cute little boy around 4 years old ran towards a beautiful lady, who was sitting peacefully at the bench in her beautiful garden.

The lady only glanced at her youngest son, she stared at the cute little boy coldly.

"Okaa-san… look look! Zero drew this for Okaa-san!" that boy shout cheerfully to call his mother, as he tugged his Okaa-san's skirt.

His mother immediately kick him harshly, making the boy fell on the ground painfully. The boy was about to cry, however he tried his best to not cry… he was trying his best to look strong even in front of the one who made him suffering for this past 4 years, his own mother. The one who gave birth to him.

"Okaa-san… please Okaa-san… tell Zero… tell Zero why Okaa-san hate Zero so much? Tell Zero… why Okaa-san always treat Zero like this?" that boy asked his mother weakly. "Did Zero do something bad to Okaa-san? tell Zero Okaa-san… tell Zero what Zero's faults to Okaa-san… so Zero can be a good boy like Okaa-san wants!" he added while looking straight into his mother's eyes with a spark of hope in it.

The lady only smirked coldly, she grabbed that boy's hairs harshly, making her own son winced in pain.

"You want to know huh?" she slapped the boy's left cheek hardly. "Zero! You only bring disaster for this family! I regret it so much! I regret giving birth for someone who only ruins everything! I regret giving birth to you, Zero!" again, she threw away that little boy harshly.

The boy named Hiou Zero, cant help but sobbing hardly, he didn't mind to get treat harshly like that. However as a child that need mother's love so much, hearing such bad words coming from his own mother, he only can cry out his sadness. It hurt him like hell, until he cant take it anymore.

"You, Zero! I better kill you before I gave birth to you! You are just an unwanted child!" she kept shouting harshly towards little Zero before leaving him behind.

Some maids who have been there only watched that things happened in silent. They really wanted to help their young master, however they couldn't do it, it would only bring more problems and it always ended up hurting their beloved young master, Zero.

"Huwaaaahaa..aaaa…. why Okaa-san always become like this? Why? Okaa-san… please tell Zero… Please… what did Zero do until make Okaa-san hate Zero that much? Okaa-san… Zero loves Okaa-san so much… Please Okaa-san… don't leave Zero alone… Please… hug Zero… please…." Little Zero sobbed loudly. Wishing his mother to look back at him and hug him.

However he knew, it wont happen… because he knew, that he is just an unwanted child… and he knew, that his mother will never love him…. Because his mother hated him so much…

PLEASE REVIEWS FOR MORE CHAPTERS~! LOL


	2. Painful Memories

**H****ello there! Chapter 1 is up! I hope you guys enjoy it. sorry for too much OC here, LOL-ed. Because it is an AU fic, I just want to let it flow with the OCCness. XD Please enjoy nee! I demand Reviews, Follow and Fav for more chapters! :D**

Disclaimer : VK does not belong to me, but this story belongs to me!

Chapter 1. Painful memories...

A beauty was sleeping tightly on the cozy sofa in one bedroom at Kiryu's resident. The beauty, who was known as Kiryu Zero, was the youngest son from Kiryu Family.

"Zero…" called out a beautiful lady in her mid-age. With her slim fingers, she caressed the younger one's hair softly with tears already form on the corner of her eyes. Seeing the beauty sleep tightly made her scare to death. Scared that many things would harm him, scared that the beauty would never open his eyes anymore.

"Zero-ah… please be well… Okaa-sama loves you so much…" the tears finally rolled down onto her cheeks as she sobbed hardly. She couldn't hold back the tears that always formed easily whenever she saw her adopted son. Yes, an adopted one.

"Okaa-sama…." Zero, the beauty called out his mother, while sitting up to face his mother who was crying painfully. "Okaa-sama… why? Whats happened Okaa-sama? Why are you crying like this?" he asked his mother worriedly. Even though he knew clearly the reason. It was because of himself, his mother always cried, always sobbed like this.

The lady shook her head, tried her best to stop her tears falling hard. She immediately stroked Zero's cheeks lovingly, she did not know until when she could see the beautiful face of his son. The son, who she always loved with all of her heart. Although Zero was not her real son, however she always treated Zero just like her own child.

And fortunately, all of her other sons ( Zero's adopted big brothers) never hated Zero because of their mother's affection towards him. They even loved Zero just as much as their mother loved Zero. They always treated Zero like a precious jewel, the jewel that could be broken into pieces if people touched that.

Kiryu Zero… the beauty of Kiryu Family, the youngest son of Kiryu's siblings. The happiness of Kiryu Family. Yes… he had always become the happiness that God gave to the Kiryu's. Without Zero, they even didn't know what the meaning of Happiness. Just seeing the beauty smiling happily towards them, it had made them already felt the happiness.

"Zero-ah… I'm sorry… if Okaa-sama did many things that hurt you so much…. I'm sorry Zero-ah… Okaa-sama begs you… Please, please stay strong. Please keep alive… please… Don't leave me… Don't leave us…." His mother muttered weakly between her tears. She kept caressing the younger one's cheeks tenderly.

She was not ready, not ready with the possibility that would face upon her. She couldn't even imagine it. She was scared that she was not able to sleep tightly, thinking about the beauty who was smiling warmly in front of her.

"Okaa-sama… I will try my best not to leave you… but if God asked me to go… I cant go back…" he stated as optimist as he can. He couldn't ask more to God, the things the he always prayed to God was not for him, he always prayed for his family, people whom willingly to take care of him. Who willingly to give their affection to him.

Zero hugged his mother tightly, seeing his mother sobbed louder hurt him so much. He couldn't do anything to bring back the sweet smile that used to curve on his mother's beautiful face.

"Okaa-sama-ah… even I cant be beside you anymore… however my heart will always belong to you, to Otou-sama, to Nii-sans… although I cant be with all of you anymore… my heart will be here…" Zero pointed to his mother's heart. "My heart will always accompany your heart Okaa-sama… because I love you… and I really do love you…"

The beauty's tears suddenly fell down uncontrollably, he couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to act strong, so his mother wont be so sad because of him. But how much he tried his best to not cry, he had his limit to stay strong. He was also scared with many things that would happen soon. However, he must stay strong for his family, people who already saved him a long time ago. A few years ago.

The lady immediately pulled Zero into her embrace, hugging him like a baby. she always treated Zero just like a baby. she always becomes a protective mother for Zero. She did it for the best. Because she knew, if she did a mistake, she would lose the beauty inside her embrace for eternity. which means, she would lose her happiness.

"Okaa-sama… I love you so much… I love you even more than I love _her_…" Zero mumbled between his sobs.

Yes…her… his own mother.

_Flashback _

_A woman who was carrying a baby inside her womb walking trough the street slowly, she didn't want to harm the baby inside her womb. _

_"Baby… Okaa-san will buy your clothes today! Otou-san will follow us behind… you must be happy, right?" the woman talked to her own womb while her hands kept stroking her stomach lovingly. _

_The unborn baby inside her womb was kicking her lightly, making the lady giggling cutely. "Woah… Okaa-san knows you are happy! Hurry..Hurry… lets go searching your clothes…"_

_"Honey…" called out a handsome man from behind. The lady turned around to face that handsome man, her own husband. _

_"Honey! Come here, Hurry up! The baby is so excited to buy new clothes…" she shouted in excitement. _

_The handsome man just smiled sweetly as he walked towards his wife. "You look so happy today… our sons are waiting us at home with my parents now. They said they want to see the clothes that we bought for their little brother…" he said. _

_The lady looked up to her husband. "How can I be not happy? When I realize that I will give birth in 2 weeks… I cant help waiting this baby to be born. I wish she will be a beautiful lady in future…" she replied her husband, imagining how beautiful her daughter will be. _

_"Ah… there! You…be careful!" A old man suddenly shouted out to the lady and her husband. _

_The lady and the husband looked so shocked, they stared at the old man in confused. _

_"The baby inside your womb! It will bring disaster in your family! It is a cursed baby! you must kill the baby when you gave birth of him!" the mad old man blurted out, making the lady became pale by that statement. _

_"What do you mean, uncle? This baby is not a cursed baby! and she is not a he! she will be a baby girl! Not a boy! Please stop saying something nonsense!" the lady argued back, defending her unborn baby. _

_That old man just laughed hardly as people looked at him with weird expressions. "I told you lady! You will lose your family one by one if you keep the baby when he is born! And this baby is definitely a boy!" he shouted back. _

_"Please go away from here you damn old man! Our baby will bring us a happiness not disaster! Just stop saying nonsense! And get away from our sight!" her husband puched that old man hardly. _

_That old man just smirked and glared at them deathly, "Trust me! you will regret it later, don't blame me if something wrong happened later! I already warn you two. That the baby inside you is a cursed baby!" he said before leaving the couple in shocked. _

_2 weeks have passed quickly, and it was the time to the Lady, Shizuka Hiou to give birth. All her family members were waiting outside, her parents, her parents-in-law, her siblings-in-law and her sons and husband including in the waiting list. _

_And 2 hours was passed as they heard the baby's crying voice came from the labor's room. Her husband, Takeshi Hiou, immediately ran inside that room happily with his parents behind. _

_"Congratulation Mr. Hiou, you got a baby boy here. He is such a beauty, just like his mother!" the doctor told him cheerfully, handing the baby to his father and leave him with his family. _

_Takeshi was shocked as his body started trembling in scared. It reminded him what the old man said two weeks ago. _

_"Honey! Where is my baby? where is my daughter? Let me take a look of her." His wife said weakly. _

_"Honey… it is not a girl… it is a boy… just like that old man said…" her husband replied. The lady stared at her husband in disbelief, and in sudden many words that the old man said to her coming inside her mind, making her got scared by the fact that she just knew. _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Honey! We should kill him.. we should kill him!" she shouted in sudden. She looked so terrible with her pale face. She felt like she just gave brith for a beast baby. _

_"What the stupid commotion happened here?!" Her father-in-law suddenly came inside the room. He glared at his daughter-in-law, being honest he never liked that woman. She changed his son too much, until he couldn't take it anymore. _

_"Otou-san… this baby will bring disaster to our family! We should get rid of him! So our family wont get any problems because of him.." _

_"What?! Are you crazy, huh? Who the hell said that my grandson will bring disaster?! Who?! Please don't act so childish! Even though he is not a baby girl that you guys whised, but he is still your child! Watch your mouth, Shizuka!" her mother-in-law shouted, defending her grandson. _

_"Okaa-san.. please believe us! The old man said that he will make our family in a lot of troubles! We should kill him!" Takeshi argued. _

_His parents glared at both of them as his mother took the baby from his hands. "I will never let you kill your own son! Are you crazy? You believe in that crazy old man huh? Look at him, he has no sin, yet you said that he will bring disaster! Are you crazy Takeshi? You changed too much because of this stupid woman! I don't even know you anymore… I don't even know where my old Takeshi who always be optimist in many things." Suzume Hiou argued back. She must be crazy now, she never expected that her own son would say such things like that. Killing his own son huh? That must be crazy!_

_"Listen you two! If something bad happened to this child, I wont doubt to report you two to the police! No matter what, this baby should keep alive!" _

* * *

_4 years later…_

_The cursed baby already grew up being a beautiful boy, he really did resembled his mother, his face, his eyes, his nose, his everything really look like his mother. However because of the fact, his parents hated him more and more… that boy was suffering too much since his grandparents moved to Osaka for a while. _

_"Nii-san!" The boy called his big brothers who were playing together in their huge living room. _

_His big brothers glanced at him in annoyance, after hearing from their parents that their youngest brother will bring disaster to their family, it made them hate him so much, as much as their own parents hate him._

_"What are you doing here? Go away! Go to your damn room! Sleep there with you best friends, the mouses ! don't even bother to come here!" his second big brother, known as Ranma Hiou said harshly towards him as he imagined Zero's room known as storeroom with a lot of mouses. _

_His two other brothers only smirked at him, he knew they would do something bad to him soon… "Don't you hear what Ranma Nii-san said huh? Go away from here, you dummy! Who knows that we will die in second if you are being close to us!" added his third brother, named Satoshi Hiou._

_They were looking at that little boy coldly, they even wished to kill that boy with their own hands, however they would be so dead if their grandparents know it. _

_"We said, GO! GO AWAY FROM HERE ZERO! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE HERE! JUST GET OUT FROM OUR SIGHT!" his youngest big brother aka Ichiru Hiou shouted while throwing his coca-cola bottle to his head. _

_That little named Zero fell back on the floor hardly, with his bleeding head, which was caused of the bottle. He winced painfully because of the wound he just got. _

_"What the hell happened here?!" a teen around 13 years old coming inside the living room. He was so shocked when he saw Zero's head bleeding as the youngest one looked so pale. _

_"What happened with him?" he shouted to the boys who were younger than him. "What the hell you guys did?" he kept shouting to them, he was worrying about Zero so much._

_"Nii-san… Zero is okay.. don't worry…" Little Zero whispered to his oldest big brother, Shiki Hiou. The pain hurt him a lot, however he was again trying his best to look strong to the one who cared about him the most. He didn't know what will happen if Shiki was not there, was not in this horrible house. without his grandparents here, Zero was being like a virus that need to get rid of. _

_"Zero.. you are bleeding Zero… Lets go to my room… I will take care of your wound!" Shiki was about to cry when he saw Zero got hurt like this. _

_"Don't dare to bring him to your room, Shiki!" Someone cut him off. _

_Shiki was scared when he heard that voice, that voice that belong to no one else but his own mother. "Okaa-san…" he mumbled. _

_"Look at you, Shiki! You should let him died! Don't ever you help him anymore! He will make you suffer!" His mother yelled at him. _

_"But Okaa-san…" Shiki tried to defend Zero. However his mother immediately dragged Zero with her. She was dragging her son harshly towards the main's door. _

_"Go away from here! Don't ever come back again!" she yelled while throwing Zero hardly on the ground. She even didn't give her own son any mercy. _

_"Okaa-san.. what are you doing? Zero needs to stay at our house… you cant do it Okaa-san!" Shiki tried to stop his mother, however his mother immediately threw him away as she ordered her other sons to bring Shiki inside. _

_"Listen you! Go away from this house! and dont ever dare to come back again!" she warned Zero._

_She grabbed Zero's hair harshly , making Zero winced in pain. "You better died as soon as you get out from here!" she said before throwing Zero again. _

_"Okaa-san… what are you doing? Please don't do this to Zero… Okaa-san… Okaa-san.. please forgive Zero… Zero promises… Zero will be a good boy… Please Okaa-san… Please…" Little Zero begged on his knees to his own mother. However his mother was just too stubborn and blind, her heart even didn't move a little seeing her own son suffering because of herself._

_"Go away Zero! GO AWAY FROM MY SIGHT! AND NEVER COME BACK! It is what I want! If you want to be a good son, just obey me!" she pointed to the huge gate in front of her mansion. _

_"And take this!" She threw Zero a teddy bear that he loves so much. His first present from his grandmother. "Take this dirty thing with you! And never came back!" She yelled again and again. _

_She closed the door harshly to prevent Zero to come inside her house. she could hear clearly, Zero was calling her in pain, Zero was calling her for helps. And she chose to be deaf to prevent hearing that painful voice from her own son. _

_"Okaa-san…Okaa-san…..what is Zero's fault until you hate me so much…? Okaa-san… please please.. please just once… hug me like you hug Nii-sans…"_

* * *

_Zero was walking alone on the road, he didn't know where to go and where to stay. He didn't even know where to get some foods to eat. He was so hungry, it had been 2 days since the last time he ate and it has been a day since he left that house. And now, he was suffering with his wound that kept bleeding non-stop. He already lost too much blood, and yet he needed to go away, far away from his own house, so that he could be a good son for his own mother. _

_Everyone who was passing him only could stare at him with their pitiful expression, but yet, they even didn't give him some foods or any kind of things that could help him. _

_Zero's condition was too horrible, it was winter, and the snows kept falling nonstop. And little Zero didn't have anything to wear. He with his old clothes, no one would know that he was coming from a rich family. _

_"Okaa-san… it is cold here… Zero cant help it anymore…" he mumbled weakly as he hugged his knees tightly. "Okaa-san… if Zero died, will Okaa-san be happy? Will Okaa-san hug Zero?" _

_Zero was tired, tired of crying. Tired of his fate, he was fine if God wants to take him now. He was willing to give his life back to God. He was here because of God in the first place. And it will be God the one who will take his life back. _

_"God… will Okaa-san love me if Zero died? Will Okaa-san be happy for Zero? Will Zero make Okaa-san happy?" Little Zero kept wondering many things that happened if he was died. _

_"Are you okay?"A lady in the same age like his mother asked him worriedly. Little Zero, with his pale face stared at the woman with his sweet smile. _

_"Are you the one who will take Zero to Heaven?" he asked innocently, making the woman felt the pains that he was holding. He was thinking that the woman was an angel to take him to God. _

_"What are you saying sweety? I wont bring you to Heaven… but I will take you to Doctor…look you are bleeding, little boy…." That woman said, wtihout she realized her tears already fell slowly, making her cheeks wet. _

_Zero shook his head and stared at the woman painfully. "Please don't bring Zero to hospital, please bring Zero to Heaven…" he begged weakly. _

_"Please don't cry, Aunty… Zero is okay… just take Zero to God… so Okaa-san will be happy… So Zero will make Okaa-san happy…" Zero was staring at the woman while his cold hands wiping away that woman's tears. _

_"No! I will take you to Doctor, so you will keep alive! You need Doctor to take care of you, sweety…. Please listen to me…" the woman persuaded him, she didn't know why it hurt her so much to see Zero's condition. _

_"NO! Zero doesn't want to see Doctor! Zero doesn't want to go to Hospital!" Zero suddenly yelled. He moved away from that woman. He knew that woman was a kind lady, however he didn't deserve any kindness, because he would only make that woman get trouble because of me. _

_"Sweety, listen to Aunty ok? You need to…"_

_"NO!" Zero cut her off. "Please leave Zero alone… Okaa-san will be happy if Zero died… Zero will make Okaa-san happy if Zero died… Zero wont make Okaa-san hate Zero anymore if Zero died… and Okaa-san will love Zero if Zero died…Aunty… please let Zero died… please let Okaa-san be happy…Huwaaa….aaaa…." Zero was crying uncontrollably, he was helpless… he was willing to die just for his mother. He never regret it, even he was just a kid, but he understood it so much. He understood what pains he need to endure. He understood what his mother wanted him to do. _

_The lady cant help but sobbing along with Zero, she hugged Zero tightly. The words that came from Zero's mouth just like knives that stabbed her heart endlessly, she didn't know what happened to Zero until he was being like this. However she could feel that this little body was through too much pains, until she cant imagine it. _

* * *

_"Doctor, how's his condition?" The woman asked the doctor worriedly, she was with her husband now. After telling about the little boy, her husband felt pity towards the young boy and help his wife to help that boy._

_The Doctor just shook his head weakly. "I am sorry to say it Mrs. Kiryu…"_

_"What do you mean, Doctor?" her husband asked, worried with the things that Doctor will say. _

_"I am so sorry Mr. Kiryu and Mrs. Kiryu… I don't know till when he can survive…. But I will try my best to cure him…" _

_"Doctor… please don't make me confused! Just tell us whats wrong with him!" Mrs. Kiryu asked the doctor in annoyance. _

_The Doctor just sighed deeply and said, "That boy is possitive leukemia…and I cant predict until when he can survive…"_

**TBC!**

**More chapters?! Please REVIEWS! Thanksss!**

**-babyangelholic-**


	3. Kuran Kaname

**Hello there! ANother chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it. xixixixi. Thanks so much for the reviews in previous chapters~ Sorry I am not able to reply T^T I am updating while working now. LOL I have to prepare for my students' things next week. Because, I am having my Easter holiday starts tomorrow till SUnday. xoxoxoxo. And next, I will be updating Mama's first chapter this evening! Hope to see ur reviews soon! Follows, favorites and reviews are loved! They are inspiring me to update sooner. LOL Enjoy!**

Disclaimer : VK does not belong to me! but this story is sure mine!

Chapter 2. Kuran Kaname.

"Zero…wake up, Zero…" A guy around 26 years old was shaking Zero's beautiful figure, whom was sleeping on his cozy bed.

The beauty that was sleeping tightly due to his sickness slowly rubbed his eyelids and opened it. He was smiling when he saw his oldest brother beside him. "Takuma-Oniisan… Good morning…" he greeted the older one sweetly.

Takuma smiled back to his beloved little brother, he helped Zero to sit up as he caressed Zero's head. "You must get ready Zerorin… it is your first day as a college student! Remember that?" his Oniisan reminded him.

Zero immediately ran towards his bathroom to take a quick shower, "Oniisan! I will be ready in 5 minutes! Just wait me in dinning room." He shouted before get inside his bathroom.

Takuma chuckled seeing his youngest brother's sweetness. "Don't rush too much Zero… you need to be careful…" He shouted back to the younger guy before leaving his room.

Takuma sighed deeply, his concerns towards Zero increased day by day. Seeing Zero was getting thinner, it made him worry so much. He didn't know what would happen if he lost him…

"Takuma-Oniisan! Hurry! go to dinning room. Okaa-sama asks us to eat our breakfast together." Kaito, the third son of Kiryu's family called his big brother who was spacing out, thinking about their own little brother.

Takuma nodded as he smiled to Kaito and walked with him towards dining room. He could see his mother was busy with his cooking, while his father was reading newspaper like usual.

"Where is Zero?" asked Akatsuki, the second son of Kiryu's family.

His father glanced at Takuma, waiting for his answer. He also got worried about Zero whenever he didn't see the youngest one around him.

"Dont worry Otou-sama, Akatsuki… he is okay. He is taking a shower now. He will be here in minutes." Takuma answered.

The others who were hearing his answer immediately sighed in relieved. They knew that Zero's condition was getting worse each days. And they were always aware with what would happen soon. That's why, Mr. Kiryu and Mrs. Kiryu paid some doctors to stay at their mansion whenever Zero's condition were so dropped and down.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Kiryu shouted cheerfully while bringing a big pot with her.

"Woah… today is porridge again, Okaa-sama?" Akatsuki asked lazily, he was tired eating many porridge nowadays.

Mrs. Kiryu just nodded while smiling at him as stroking Akatsuki's hair tenderly. "Gomenne yoo… my handsome son. But your beloved youngest brother needs to eat it. Doctor Yagari asks me to give the best treatment for your little brother, so he will have much energy to…" his mother could not finish her statement because of the tears that she tried to hold, falling hardly onto her beautiful face.

"Okaa-sama… Please don't cry… I understand it… Please don't let Zero see your tears. It will make him sad, Okaa-sama-ah…" Kaito patted his mother's shoulder gently. He then wiped away his mother's tears to avoid many trouble that would come if Zero, his little brother saw those tears.

"Kaya… we must be strong if we want to see those beautiful smiles on his face. We must be strong if we want to give him the happiness…." Mr. Kiryu said to his wife. He also felt so sad to see his son's condition, but he was a man, he must be strong for his wife and family.

Mrs. Kiryu nodded weakly and wiped her tears away. She immediately sat on her seat when she heard someone running towards dinning room.

"Good morning, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Akatsuki-Oniisan, Kaito-Oniisan!" The beauty that they had been waiting for, finally joined them with a beautiful smile on his beautiful face.

Mrs. Kiryu and Mr. Kiryu greeted their youngest son warmly and Zero didn't forget to give all of them a quick peck. It already became his activity in the morning.

"Woah… eating porridge again today, Okaa-sama?" Zero pouted cutely when he saw a huge pot with porridge inside.

"Yes Zero… I am carving over porridge nowadays, that's why Okaa-sama always cooks porridge for breakfast!" Akatsuki replied him as he ate the porridge hungrily.

Takuma, the one who was sitting beside him only chuckled slyly, even Akatsuki who loved to complain about many things that bothered him could act nice towards Zero.

The Kiryus ate their breakfast peacefully, sometimes they would laugh because of many stupid things that Akatsuki did.

Zero was happy, he couldn't stop smiling at his happy family… he never expected that he would feel this happiness in his life. He never regretted many things that had happened in the past. He never regretted that God gave him an illness that would kill him anytime.

_'God… Thanks for everything You gave me… thanks for giving me so much time to keep alive… thanks for giving me many people who can love me the way I am… thanks for making me feel the love they've given to me God… Dear God, if You want to take me now…. I am willing to come with You… as long as I can pay everything that You gave to me…'_

_Flashback_

_"Zero!" shouted an old lady with her warm smile that couldn't fade whenever she saw her beloved grandson. _

_A cute boy who was playing alone in the garden smiling sweetly at the old lady as he started running towards that lady. "GRANDMA! Zero misses you!" he shouted happily. _

_That old lady couldn't help with Zero's cuteness, she pinched Zero's cheeks lightly before hugging him tightly. "Grandma misses Zero too… Gomenne Zero-ah… Grandma was busy with many works for few weeks." She said while staring at those beautiful doe eyes. _

_Little Zero shook his head and smiled sweetly towards his grandmother. "It is okay Grandma! Zero is so happy seeing Grandma is safe and healthy! As long as Grandma is okay… it is enough for Zero…" he said with his sweet smile curved on his cute lips. _

_The old lady tried her best to not cry in front of her own grandson. She didn't want to make him worried. Because she knew, Zero already had numerous pains that he must endure with his own power. _

_"Look Zero! Grandma brings something for Zero…" the old lady said cheerfully, she took something by her then giving it to Zero. _

_"Woahh! What a cute bear!" Zero hugged that teddy bear from his grandmom, he was too happy to get a gift from his grandmom. Not to mention how harsh his own parent weres towards him. Even they rarely bought some clothes for him. The one who always cared about him were his grandparents from his father's side. They always make sure that Zero got many things he needed. _

_His grandmother stared at Zero painfully. Even though Zero didn't show his condition to her, however she knew that Zero was not okay living in this house. that's why she did hard work to make her business done faster than deadline. _

_"Grandma…thanks for the gift! Zero loves it so much!" Zero said in excitement. He couldn't stop feeling so happy with this little gift from his granny. _

_"Grandma is happy as long as Zero is happy… this bear will accompany Zero whenever Grandma and Grandfather go to do some business… so Zero wont be lonely if we are not here." The old lady explained with her hands which never stopped stroking Zero's soft hairs. _

_Zero nodded and hugged his new teddy bear tightly. "Zero will protect this bear just like Grandma protects Zero! Zero wont let people take it from Zero…"_

_His grandmother just giggled, seeing Zero's cuteness. "Should Zero give him name, Grandma?" Zero asked in sudden. _

_"Of course you should, Zero… This teddy bear will be Zero's friend after all…" the lady replied sweetly. _

_Zero nodded again, he never felt this happy before. Hearing that he would have a friend, even it was only a doll, he already felt so grateful. Zero was a good kid. he never told his grandparents about how his own family treated him. He never cried out his feelings in front of his grandparents even though he was suffering so much in that house. _

_Because his grandmother always said that he should feel grateful no matter what happened. His grandmother always said that everything would always be okay as long as he believes in God. _

_And Zero chose to hear what his grandmother said. He chose to endure it by himself. Although he was just a kid… he needed to endure it. For all people he loved. For all people who loved him the way he was. _

_Zero smiled while looking at his new 'friend'. He then hugged the teddy bear again, and said, "Kana! This bear name is Kana…Kana will always be Zero's best friend no matter what…"_

Zero was walking towards his campus with his youngest big brother, Kaito. He already said to the older one that he will be okay and he can search his own class by himself. But Kaito forced Zero to let him accompany him.

"Zero… is it okay?" Kaito asked as they walked towards Zero's class.

Zero glanced at Kaito in cofused. "Huh? What's wrong Oniisan?" he asked him back.

Kaito sighed as he looked at Zero worriedly. "Is it okay if you met them again? Will you be okay when you see them?" he asked clearly.

Zero bit his lower lips nervously, he was not sure with himself too. He was the one who willing to enter this college. And he should be ready with many consequences that would come later.

"I will be okay Oniisan. You don't need to worry about me too much, Oniisan…I already used this glasses to make sure that I don't resemble to that _woman_… so they wont notice who I am…" He finally answered, believing everything will be okay, would turn well as he planned.

Kaito sighed again, he couldn't stop worrying about Zero. However he didn't want to push Zero to follow what he wanted. Zero had a right thing to do what he wanted. And as his big brother, Kaito should support him no matter what.

"If you needed me, just called my cell phone okay? You also can call Akatsuki-Oniisan's phone. Just tell us if something happened…" Kaito gave him a meaningful smile while patting Zero's head softly.

"Zero-Oniisan!"

Zero turned around to see Aidou Hanasuba, his best friend since he became an adopted son in Kiryu's family.

"Hanasuba!" Zero called him happilly. Happy to see that he wouldn't be a loner in this college. Since he didn't have much friends since he was kid.

"Kaito-Oniisan! You should go to your class now… I just saw some seniors already went inside their own classes…" Hanasuba warned Kaito who kept standing beside Zero.

"No… I need to make sure Zero arrived at his class safe and sound." Kaito replied stubbornly.

Hanasuba just frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't worry about Zero-Oniisan, Oniisan! I am already here… and I will make sure he is safe!" Hanasuba stated, acting like a super hero.

"Ne Oniisan, don't worry about me… I will be okay… I promise you, I will call you if something happened…" Zero added, to make sure his big brother could trust him in Hanasuba's hand.

Kaito just nodded and told Hanasuba many things to do to protect his little brother before taking a leave towards his class.

Zero in other hand just giggled cutely seeing Hanasuba getting annoyed by his big brother's attitude.

"Geez… seriously, your big brothers need to stop treating you like a kid… you are a mature guy already. not their baby anymore…" Hanasuba blurted out.

Zero chuckled hearing that statement. Since Hanasuba and Zero were going to be a classmate in this college, he lead Zero towards their class.

Zero looked at the sky from the window, he closed his eyes and hoping everything gonna be okay.

A week had passed so quickly, it had been a week for Zero since he became a college student. He and Hanasuba got a new friend called WakabaSayori… she was so kind just like Hanasuba. And he was so happy to have a good friend like Sayori.

"Oniisan… where are you going?" Hanasuba asked him when he saw Zero was about to get out from the class.

"I need to go to toilet…don't worry, I am gonna be okay!" Zero replied before leaving Hanasuba behind.

He walked towards the toilet in rush. "Ichiru! Wait me!" someone shouted while running towards his friend.

Zero was shocked when he heard that name. he couldn't forget that name… the name with many bad memories that he will never forget.

Zero looked around to see the person called Ichiru, he was trembling so much when he saw that person. Even he was a kid back then, even though it had been a long time since he was kicked out from that house, but he could tell that the person was obviously his own big brother.

He immediately ran towards the rooftop to avoid that person. He was not ready, he was so scared, scared that he would get abused by his brothers. Scared that many things would harm his happy family.

Zero was too naïve, he, himself still not ready yet to meet them, yet he was stubborn to enter a college where his two big brothers joined.

Zero breath hardly after ran away from Ichiru. The bad memories that he tried to forget suddenly coming inside his mind.

"God… I am scared… scared of many things that will come towards me soon… God… Am I too stubborn? Am I too naïve? I know, I am… however I have no much time to live… I know soon, You will take me with you… I know soon… I will leave everything behind…."

"But… I cant help it… I missed them so much… I missed my family… even though they treated me so badly in the past… but I cant help but missing them… I cant help to wish to meet them… I cant help to hold myself to not see them… I cant help to hold myself to not love them… God… I just want to be with them…. I just want to spend my last days with them… I just want to tell them how much I love them…"

"Dear my Lord… Can at least in my last day…. You let me tell them that I love them so much? Can at least in my last day, You let me hug them for the first and the last time? Can at least in my last day, You let Okaa-san hug me and tell me how much she loves me? Can You? I am begging You, God… please grant my wish… and after that, you can take back my life that You ever gave me… because even how harsh this life… I have no regret to born in this way…"

"Just at least… let me make Okaa-san feel happy to see me died in front of her… Just at least… let make her happy because of me…. I am willing to give my life to her…. Just as long as she is happy…. I am willing to die in her hands just as long as it can make her love me…."

"Okaa-san….I miss you….Zero misses you so much…I love you Okaa-san …. No matter what you did to Zero… Zero cant stop loving you…Okaa-san Zero needs you… Zero needs you so much…Please love me back… even just one minute… no… even just one second…please love me back….please hug me…..it hurts Okaa-san….Zero cant hold it anymore… Please let Zero died in your embrace… Please Okaa-san….Please….I beg you… Please…."

"Oniisaaan! Lets go to cafetaria! I am so hungry!" Hanasuba whined to Zero who was spacing out since he came back to the class.

"Ne Oniisan! I am hungry too.. lets go to cafetaria!" Sayori added, she pulled Zero out with her, while Hanasuba following them from behind.

When they arrived at cafetaria, Hanasuba and Sayori were busy ordering their favorite foods, leaving Zero alone.

Zero's face already looked so pale due the pains he was holding since he met Ichiru. He tried his best to keep standing up, to show people that he was strong, that he was okay. That he was not scared with the death that would take his life soon…

"Are you okay?" Zero was startled when he heard someone asking him whether he was okay or not.

He looked up to see the person who kindly asking his condition. "You are so pale! You need to go to the infirmary… let me take you there…" said the person kindly.

Zero didn't know why his heart started beating so fast when his eyes locked with those sharp yet warm eyes. He was stunned by that guy who had a very handsome face on his small face.

"I…I am okay… I need to wait my friend here…" Zero was shuddering when he uttered those words.

That handsome guy smiled warmly towards him, making his heart beating faster.

"Hmm… I never saw you around… what is your name?" that handsome guy asked.

Zero looked down, he was blushing madly, he already forgot that he was holding his pains now… "I…I am…Kiryu Zero…" He answered shyly.

That guy smiled slyly when he saw Zero's blushing face. _'What a cute pie…' _ he mumbled to himself.

Zero got shocked as that guy holding his hand and shook it softly. "Kaname… My name is Kuran Kaname… it is nice to meet you…Kiryu Zero…"

And he didn't know that many things will happen to him, because of the guy, named Kuran Kaname…

**TBC!**

**thanks for reading! reviews please ! **


End file.
